The Adventures of Fred Weasley
by halloweenpixie
Summary: Okay... well this is focused on Fred. A very nice character if you ask me. I've always liked him better than George. It begins with a small Halo bit. It's very funny and then there's a gaint monkey. grins Enjoy!


Do not own these characters… none! shakes head, depressed Though if I did… giggles and falls into thoughts you shouldn't know

It was an average day...well as average as you can get at Hogwarts.

One Fred Weasley had discovered the wonders of one of the muggle inventions...the Xbox.

Ginny picked up her books and skipped down the stairs. "Good morning good Gryffindors! How are you all on this glorious morning of great gloriousness?! Oh! What is that, Fred?"

"Um.. Nothing!" He quickly hides his prize behind his back...He had so many plans for it..

She blinked. "C'mon! What is it?!" She ran around him to try and see it.

His sister was going to find out.. This called for quick thinking.. A sudden hit of inspiration came.. Ginny had a crush.. on a Harry Potter. "Ginny! look its Harry ..and he's stripping!"

"Nice try Fred. Now what is it?" She reached around him and grabbed the muggle contraption.

"Honestly its him..."And Harry potter came down stairs. Yet at that same time Fred was trying to hide his precious...the Xbox by muttering a quick charm for it to be invisible...But something went wrong. A quick flash of blinding light accompanied by an ear shattering bam. And poof a Covenant came out.

"NO! my Xbox is ruined." And there lay his Xbox, shattered at the feet of the Covenant alien.

Ginny looked surprised at the alien being. "What in the bloody hell did you summon with that thing, Fred?!" She leaped backwards and ran into Harry who was standing there with his mouth agape as well.

"Um...a leprechaun...no that not it...I only played the game for a second." Fred mumbled. Harry looked at the broken Xbox then recognition came.

"Fred...I think you summon an alien...from the game.. and the Xbox. Really I wanted an Xbox." and Harry fell into a fit of childish rage. Then he took a page out of King Kong as Ginny was carrying it for her reading. He grew seven feet tall...

Now the seven foot and surprising ape-like Harry picked up Ginny and started to throw her at the Covenant.

"Put me down!!! Haaaarry!! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT, YOU BIG STUPID MONKEY!!" Ginny was trying to wriggle out of his grasp. She never thought she'd be yelling that at Harry, but he was an ape.

The Covenant alien seeing the would be weapon of Harry Potter... started to shoot his plasma gun, but with unexpected plot twist.. Pow the shot hit Harry. And with a poof of fairy dust... Harry Potter became...A RABBIT. Harry shrunk and then Ginny almost landed on him.

Fred was mourning the death his lost Xbox as any teenage boy would.

She caught herself before landing on the now bunny Harry. She scooped him up and pulled out her wand and did a quick stupify charm. "Fred! How can you be worried about that stupid piece of muggle machinery when we're be assaulted by this random alien!!" She yelled sounding more like Mrs. Weasley than she'd bargained.

Fred shuttered in fear. His mother was the scariest person ever, and having Ginny sound like would made any man want to pee his pants. But suddenly a randomly gurgling sound started out, growing as Fred continued to glare at Ginny. Suddenly Fred yelled, "Your not my mommy" And the gurgling sound exploded.. It was the alien.. "I need not waste my time on you foolish humans... I have to find The chief of commander.. That insolent human can at least destroy the flood."

They just stared at the talking alien in awe.

"What the fuck?" Ginny cursed.

At that moment Hermione came downstairs "OhmyGod! Who was playing Halo?" She looked at Fred. "What did you do? I mean it's a fun game, but... this is obsession... Is that Harry?!" She asked realizing that Harry's clothes were on the floor. She waved her wand and a little green light changed the bunny back to a very naked Harry.

Ginny blushed furiously.

"Ah" screamed Hermione " I don't wanna see Harry naked. Why couldn't it be Fred!" Blushing at what she said she quickly hide behind a lamp post. Fred stared at her.

Harry exclaimed, "What the bloody hell!"

Ginny bent down and picked up Harry's clothes handing them to him. "Here you go, Harry." She then turned to the alien. "Now who is the chief commander thingy doodle guy mabob?"

"Don't you know anything!" Hermione exclaim. "Then she turn to the alien. "The flood don't exist here...its a different world then the other human's that you land on. " With a wave of her hand the Xbox was fixed. Then a green glowing light appear. Hermione spoke to the alien "Go into the light. " But Fred didn't care.. He registered one thing...well two… no three:

1. his Xbox was fixed.

2.Herimone did it

3. and she like him...

He suddenly loved her... He then proceed to jump on Hermione. Causing them to roll down the stairs leaving a half-naked Harry alone with Ginny.

Ginny looked over at Harry. "Well that was fun... I think we need an alien here all the time." She laughed. "What's your first class this morning?"

Meanwhile Fred was starting at Hermione who was knocked unconscious by the stairs. "Curse you stairs. You stole my beloved. Now who am I going to get to play co-ep with me?" Just then Ginny and Harry went down the stairs to check on Fred and Hermione,...after Ginny's many complaints that they could of broken their necks.

Hermione grumbled and rubbed the back of her head as she arose. "What the hell just happened? Was it a dream? Where's your shirt, Harry? Oh... wow it really did happen."

Ginny chuckled. "Welcome back to reality, Hermione dearest."

Hermione then began to have flash backs..."Ah shit…. Oops! I cursed no! Aggg. Did I say that" Suddenly she spotted Fred.

He was looking at Hermione like she was some sort of Goddess. "Yep. You saved it. You fixed my Xbox and for that you are Holy."

"Oh my look at the time we are going to be late to our classes." Hermione spoke as she raced around looking for her school stuff.

Ginny gave them to her. "Got yah covered, 'Mione." She smiled.

Harry nodded. "We've got the same class this morning, Hermione. Where's Ron?"

"Ron? Ron who?"

" I think she hit her head to hard. She got amnesia." Fred then sent a look at Ginny. "Well you'll be late to your classes 'Mione why don't you go to the nurse after super." Hermione merely nodded she couldn't stand to be late to her classes.

"You ahead Hermione. I'll go look for Ron." Harry said

"How about I escort you to your class...to make sure your still okay. I think you might of bumped it too hard.. plus my first period class is near yours." Fred's voice held true concern.

Ginny nodded. "I'd better get going too..." She started off to class.

And thus ends this morning at Hogwarts...But why would Fred wish for Hermione to forget about Ron...We'll find out next time in the random adventures of...

Fred Weasley... The amazing inventor and love interest of many girls swoon and yell Marry me, Fred Weasley!!!

((Well that was great fun… I really enjoyed that.. It's just a little fun I'll be having for a couple of chapters… I have WAY to many projects going on at once… I love you guys… thanks for reading…glomps and kisses for you all))


End file.
